Bloody Birthday
by Kasondoro
Summary: Beyond Birthday finds a little girl that he turns into a serial killer like himself. Some characters are O/C out of character But he ends up falling in love with her while training her.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Birthday

A/N: Disclaimer I do not own Beyond Birthday, or Death Note.

Diamond was sitting on the roof of an abandoned old apartment, peering down at the empty street. Her red eyes were scanning the ground to look for the man who had brought her home.

She was caked in blood, and the rain that was pouring down, made the blood drip from her fingertips. A raven perched on her shoulder with blood caked on the beak. It cawed in her ear, and she looked down. She finally saw the man who took her in. She nods at the raven, and it jumps off her shoulder to greet the raven haired man.

The raven perched on the man's shoulder, and the man reached up and stroked the bird's wet feathers. He looked up and saw the girl he had taken in after her family was killed in a tragic accident. He smiled up at the black silhouette of Diamond, and went into the building.

Diamond was coming up behind the raven haired man with a bloodied knife. He turned around and saw her holding out the knife to him. He took the knife from her, and rinsed it off. The blood that was washed off ran into the sink, making the water inside it a pale red. He set the knife down, and hugged the ebony haired girl. She had the same shinigami eyes he did, but she couldn't see his real name or when he will die.

Diamond knew that, and for that she was thankful. She never hugged him back, but stared at the air behind him. She couldn't speak because of that fateful night. She refused to start speaking because of the man who had murdered her family. She slipped into a flashback as soon as the man had let go of her.

_There was a little girl around eleven years old lying in the grass while it was raining. The water beat down on her tear streaked face. She closed her red eyes against the hard rain. She was covered in blood that wasn't her own, but her parents'. _

_She felt a weight on her chest, and opened her red eyes. She saw a raven curled up on her chest keeping company. All she wanted to do was be like that raven, and just fall asleep. Soon, she closed her eyes, and she fell asleep despite the hard pounding rain. _

_She dreamed of nothing but blood on her hands. She saw her parents being murdered by the man who she couldn't see very well. She screamed, but no sound would come out of her mouth. Why couldn't she speak? She felt her fear rise up like bile rising in her throat._

_She woke up screaming and sat bolt upright, and the raven flew off her chest in protest and being woken up, and flung from where it was sleeping._

"_Shh…you're awake…there's no reason to be scared." said a male's voice._

_Diamonds could barely hear it as she was coming back to reality. She looked up and saw a man with red eyes like her own. He also had raven hair that was a shade lighter than her own._

_She wanted to speak, but her voice wouldn't let her, so she resigned herself to keeping quiet._

"_My name is Beyond. I can see that your name is Diamond. Am I right?" The raven haired man asked._

_Diamond could only nod as her voice was caught in her throat. She stared at the raven haired man who looked to be about seventeen. He held out his hand to her and she still stared at him. She hesitated in taking his hand, but he took her hand instead, and had her stand up as he pulled her up_

"_Come. I'll take you back with me." He said with a smile._

_Diamond looked at Beyond with a strange look, but then she gave him a smile, and took his hand. She followed him back to where he lived to raise her._

Diamond swayed as she came back from the flashback. She grabbed the counter to keep from falling. She closed her eyes and tried to rid herself of the horrible nightmare.

Beyond had noticed how she looked like she was going to pass out. He knew that she had one of her flashbacks and was trying to get rid of the emotions that came with it. He drew her in his arms and hugged her and tried to give her the comfort that she needed, but he knew he couldn't get rid of all the fear that she had stored from all that long ago. He pulled away and saw that she had closed her red eyes.

Diamond sighed as he pulled away from her. She turned as her body trembled through the fear of the flashback. She knew that Beyond had cared for her, but he couldn't give her the comfort that she so badly needed. The only thing that could give her what she needed was the blood of another on her hands. She couldn't bring herself to kill the man who had saved her, but she took the knife that he had cleaned off and stuck it in her belt. Normally she would wait until he gave her an order to kill someone, but this time was different. She _needed_ this, and she would have it. She snuck out of the window and her raven followed her outside.

Beyond reached for the knife he had cleaned, but it wasn't there. He spun around to see if the ebony haired girl he had taken in. He looked around the house frantically for the red eyed girl, but he couldn't find her. Where could she have gone?

She wasn't in her room, and she wasn't anywhere in the abandoned building. One thing came to Beyond's mind, and that was that she had taken to getting comfort the only way she knew how to get it for herself. She was going to kill to get her comfort.

"Shit…" He said aloud. He ran out of the door and into the pouring rain. If only he could give her the comfort she needed!

Diamond was walking the empty streets, looking for her victim that was unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her knife was handy at her side, yearning for the blood it would soon taste. She climbed up the rocky wall of another apartment building and looked across the city; seeing its depressing atmosphere made the pain she was feeling all the more worse. She sighed and waited.

She looked down and saw a pale white man with blonde hair. He almost looked like a ghost. His name was Trent Hargrove and she could see his time ticking away by the seconds. It was his time to die, and she made her move. She climbed nimbly down the slippery wall that could barely hold her. She put her foot in a hole, and the water made it so slippery that she lost her hold on the wall and couldn't find her grip again. For the first time in six years, she finally set her voice free, and yelled the only name that she couldn't see. She yelled the name of the only man that she trusted.

"Beyond!" Diamond screamed.

Beyond saw her fall, and his feet instantly got moving. How could she grab her knife and run off like that to get the numbing comfort of blood on her hands! He ran on the slippery road, his foot slipping on the drenched road. As he was running, he thought he heard her scream his name. He ran right under her as she fell, and caught her fall. His head hit the ground with a _crack!_ and he instantly passed out with the copy cat murderer on top of him.

Beyond dreamed as he was unconscious. He dreamed of his copy cat that he had trained for six years to let her one day kill the monster that had murdered her family, and to finally get her out of his hair.

_Beyond was slowly walking in the rain, waiting for a victim to come across. His feet squishing on the wet grass as he walked. He looked down at the ground and saw a little girl with ebony black hair lying on the ground with blood caked all over her body. Her eyes were closed as if sleeping in the rain. He could see her name and the time she had left. Her name was Diamond Savage. _

_There was a raven curled up on her chest, and it too, slept. He was surprised that they could both sleep with the rain beating down on them. He kneeled down and looked at the girl. She opened her eyes and looked at him. They were a bright red, like his own, but somehow he knew that she couldn't see his name. _

"_Hey. I'm Beyond Birthday. Do you know who did this?" He asked._

_The girl only shook her head. She never did speak to him. Though, that wasn't entirely a bad thing. He didn't exactly want to hear her voice and get attached. _

_He stood up, and still his eyes never left the little girl. She looked about eleven at the time._

_She stood up with him and took his hand. She still didn't speak as they walked away from the murder._

Beyond soon woke up after the dream and saw Diamond looking down at him with her red eyes. Again, he was sent back in time and saw the eleven year old girl who was caked in blood. He reached up and touched Diamond's face.

Diamond almost flinched away when his hand reached up. She thought he was going to slap her for her arrogance, but he only softly touched her cheek. Surprised, she opened her eyes, and looked down at the raven haired man.

His eyes were soft, and he was smiling. She was still surprised when she looked down at him. That was the first time he's ever looked at her like that. In all the six years she's been with him, learning everything he knew, he's never looked at her like he cared. He would always hug her, but the hug would feel cold. This time, the touch was warm, and she felt all of her fear melt away. Though it never lasted long, she wanted that warmth again. She wanted to feel it again, and she could get it from the man that was lying down in front of her.

"You spoke my name…" He said to her.

Beyond couldn't figure out what he was feeling, and he could see the reflection of his warmth in her face. He knew he couldn't feel anything for this girl, because she would soon leave as soon as she killed the murderer of her family. He forced his compassion down and sat up and looked at Diamond. He saw the reflection of warmth melt away from her face as soon as she realized that his warmth was no longer there.

"Why did you go and try to kill without my say so?" Beyond asked with a cold face.

Diamond didn't say a word. She wanted to explain why she had done it, but seeing Beyond like this, made her want to stay quiet. She didn't want to speak again, even though letting her voice free was another warm feeling that she wanted to feel again. It was at that moment, that she saw Beyond looking at her with his cold red eyes, that she wouldn't speak again, until she felt warmth that she felt when he touched her that lightly and gently.

"You've stopped speaking…" Beyond said exasperated.

Diamond was trembling, and thought herself stupid for letting her guard down. She was trying to put her guard back up with Beyond staring at her.

Even though Beyond had raised her and taught her everything he knew, he's never showed any real affection. The hug was just a hug. There was no warmth there at all. She didn't know she was missing any warmth until Beyond had touched her, and when she had spoken for the first time in six years.

Beyond stared at the speechless girl for what seemed like forever. He couldn't understand why she had called out when she had fallen, but would never make a sound when stabbed or beaten in her training. Why speak when she was falling off of a building? "Why did you speak before, but not now?" He knew that she wouldn't give him an answer, and he started to lose his patience. "Damn it Diamond why won't you speak!"

He saw his outburst had made the ebony haired girl flinch and stand straight up. He knew then that his outburst was harsh, and she wasn't willing to show that it hurt. He was proud of her for that, but then he started to think that it was his fault that she kept her guard up, and not the murders. Or it could've been both, but either way, he had a hand in her silent tongue.

Diamond had only stood there for a minute, wondering if Beyond was going to say anything more, then she turned and walked away from him. Her voice was trapped in her throat until the warmth that she had felt before came back.

What was going on with Beyond? He started to feel things he had never really felt before. It was like his heart had woken up for the first time since he figured out that he can see when people will die, and their real name. Since he found out about that, he's closed himself off from everyone who he got near because he didn't want to watch someone's life he cared about just tick away by the seconds. Eventually his mind just snapped and he started shortening the lives of everyone he came in contact with. But then, he met Diamond and trained her, and eventually he grew fond of her. He still wanted to kill her after she gets her goal. He remembered when he told her what was going to happen.

"_I can teach you everything I know. But there's a catch." Beyond said with a cold glare._

_Diamond didn't speak a word. She never did speak. She was clearly waiting for him to say the catch, to see if it was worth staying or not._

"_After you kill the murderer of your family, I will be forced to kill you. After all, there can't be two Beyonds." He said with ice in his red eyes. His eyes were supposed to be red; the color of heat, but the red was as cold as the ice in the arctic._

_Diamond nodded as she looked at him with her own red eyes. She watched him as he pulled out a knife and told her where the vital arteries are, and the best places to stab someone to make a killing blow without any pain, and the places where the person being killed would die a painful death. _

_Beyond couldn't believe that he was actually teaching a little girl how to murder, but he didn't care at the time. He just wanted to get her out of his life and out of his world after she killed the murderer._

Diamond left Beyond to sit there as she went to the roof of the abandoned apartment. It was dark out, and the stars were out. The rain had stopped and everything smelled so strongly.

She felt her heart's shield go down, and she let it right then, because no one was looking at her. She felt her eyes well up with tears, and closed her eyes tightly. The water fell out of her eyes and dripped off of her face like a smooth crystal rolling off of a hill. She trembled as she cried and gripped the edge of the apartment building to keep from crying out. She felt that same fear well up in her chest and froze her heart. That coldness spread from her heart to throughout her body, and made her trembling worse.

Beyond opened the door that lead to the roof and saw Diamond crying on the edge of the roof. He tried to be quiet and go back inside, but he kicked a metal pipe, and that made a harsh clanging noise. He spun around to see if she heard, and he saw her staring at him with those red eyes. She wasn't crying anymore, and her gaze was cold and unblinking. She wouldn't look at him, and for some reason that hurt him.

"Diamond, what are you doing up here? I have a job for you."

Diamond just stood there, being silent as if she really were a mute. So, Beyond had a job for her. She wondered what it was he wanted her to do. She finally made her legs move, and she followed him back inside the building. Even his back, she refused to look at. But a job was a job, and it needed done.

"There's a man named Light Yagami. You need to kill him, and get him out of the way, so that L can come after me instead of that Death wannabe." Beyond said.

For years, he has talked about this L. Diamond couldn't understand why Beyond was so obsessed with the detective, but she didn't say anything to him. She never did, and never would. She believed that she would never feel the warmth that had set her voice free. She only nodded and turned away, but Beyond had stopped her.

"Diamond. Don't get yourself killed. Light is very dangerous. Don't tell him your name, or he _will_ kill you."

Diamond only nodded. She didn't care if she died at the moment. At least the fear and pain from her past would leave her. One too many times has she thought of ending it, but the determination of finding her family's killer kept her alive. And…Beyond did also. She turned her back on him to jump off the twenty story building. She's jumped off of it many times before, and knew that there was an awning below her that would catch her fall. She went to jump into the night, but she felt a pair of strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her away from the edge. The touch was familiar, but hardly ever felt. It was the warmth that she had wanted so badly. She felt the warmth spread throughout her body from her waist. The warmth made her want to finally set her voice free again, to make the warmth spread to her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond saw her turn in his arms ever so slowly as if she turned too fast, he might let go. He saw only half of her face, and he saw her lips move as if to speak. It was at that moment, he wanted to hear her voice more than anything. His heart started to hammer in his own chest, and he turned her around to face him fully. Her lips were still parted, and he wanted her to speak so badly. His whole body hurt because of the yearning for her voice, he would no longer be the reason for her silent tongue.

"B-Beyond…" Diamond had finally spoken, and it sent shivers through his body.

Diamond wanted to speak his name. And when she had, she rolled his name on her tongue as if it tasted good in her mouth. She felt him lean in as if to kiss her. His lips were parted and so were hers. Both of their eyes were partially closed, but Beyond stopped, and leaned back. He never did kiss her, even though she badly wanted him to.

"You need to go now, Diamond." Beyond said as he let go of her.

The warmth left her and she again fell silent. As soon as the silence came back, she jumped off the roof, and landed on the awning that was below her. She bounced off of it, and landed nimbly on her feet. Her raven was instantly on her shoulder and she started to run off to go find the man named Light Yagami.

She ran down an alley, and put her back to the wall and peeked around the corner. There was no one there, so she ran out again. She had to try and find him first. She scanned the streets looking for this man. She knew who he looked like, because Beyond had shown her a picture a few years ago. Granted it was an older picture, but she figured he hadn't changed his look any. She got a lucky break then. She looked up in through a window, and saw a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. She knew that was Light Yagami. She stayed outside his house and waited for him to come outside so she can land a killing blow. But then, she looked up again, and saw a…thing talking to him. He was eating an apple, and lying down in the…air?

Light was speaking to Ryuk, the shinigami about the Utopia he was hoping to create. "With the Death Note, it'll be easy. Once the police stop following me, I can get on with the whole plan. But first I need to get rid of L, and then things will go as followed. You're going to help me Ryuk." Light said.

"But how are you going to get rid of him, Light Yagami?" Ryuk asked while biting into an apple that he pulled out of the air.

"I'm going to bring him out by killing one of the people closest to him; his precious Watari. He raised him to who he is now. He's like a father to him. He'll come out and face me." Light said with a smile. He pulled out the Death Note and wrote his name neat fully on the lined page. But then he realized it might not even be his real name. "Ryuk, I need your shinigami eyes." He said to him with an angry scowl.

"Light, you do realize if I grant you your wish, you will lose half of your life?"

"Yes I know. But it will all be worth it. Then, after L, will be that nuisance Beyond." Light said with a sadistic smile. He couldn't wait to hurt the man that stood in his way.

Diamond gasped when she heard Light say Beyond's name. She had to warn him! She knew she wasn't going to kill him tonight because it didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon, and she couldn't go in there because she didn't want to risk the shinigami there.

"Seems like you're being watched." She heard Ryuk's voice, and she instantly started to run. She couldn't let him see her name! She ran as fast as she could away from the house.

She was scared that Light had seen her name. For the first time, she was scared of something other than the nightmare she had always gone through since she was eleven. She tripped over a metal pipe, and cracked her head off the hard concrete of the sidewalk, and she was knocked out by the blow.

She dreamed of the past, of the murder of her parents, but this time, it was different.

_An eleven year old Diamond was playing in her room, when she heard her mother scream. Her red eyes widened and she ran down the stairs to see a man stand over her mother was a knife to her throat. She saw her eleven year old daughter and screamed at her to run, but Diamond couldn't move._

"_Run! Run my child!" She screamed._

_Diamond looked down on the floor beside the stranger and saw her father with his throat slit from ear to ear. "Daddy! Mommy what's going on? Why is Daddy bleeding from his neck? Why won't he get up?" She asked. She was so scared! She started to cry wet and fearful tears. How could someone do that to her parents?_

"_Run Diamond!" Her mother screamed once again before the man had cut her throat open, and dropped her to the ground, covering the gash in her neck, trying to stop the blood that was oozing out between her fingers._

"_Mommy!" Diamond screamed. She took a look at the stranger and finally saw the murderer of her family. She saw it was Light Yagami. What was he doing there?_

_Diamond couldn't think anymore before she ran outside. She ran past Light, and slipped in her parents' blood. She got up quickly just as his hand came down to grab her. She skidded out of the front door, and ran as fast as she could into the woods._

_She never heard Light's footsteps behind her, but she never stopped running until she tripped over a tree root that was right in front of her running path. She landed on her stomach, and rolled on her back. She could feel her voice wanting to hide for all eternity._

_It started to rain, and the drops had started to beat hard on her face._

_She closed her eyes and felt a weight on her chest. She opened her eyes again, and saw a wet raven curled up on her chest. She wanted to be like that raven, and just sleep. Soon she was asleep until someone spoke her name._

"_Diamond…Diamond, wake up."_

Beyond saw Diamond lying on the concrete sidewalk, and saw a little tiny pool of blood lying under her head. He thought she had gotten killed by Light, but then he saw her breathing. He walked up to her and picked her up. He thought she looked like that eleven year old that he raised. She looked exactly like she did when she was sleeping in the rain that day.

He looked up at the purple sky and saw a black bird moving through the clouds. He figured it was Diamond's raven. It wasn't lying on her chest like it was that long ago.

He picked up his apprentice and was relieved that she wasn't killed by Kira aka Light Yagami.

He took her back to the abandoned apartment, and laid her down in the dusty bed. She looked so scared in her sleep. It was like she couldn't escape her fear until the problem was gone. "Diamond…Diamond, wake up."

The ebony haired girl shifted in her sleep and opened her burning red eyes. They were filled with fear from her past, but there was also something else in her eyes. It was trapped anger. What has made this red eyed girl so angry that her eyes burned with hatred? "Diamond? Are you alright?"

Diamond looked at the raven haired man and opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was silent once again, and her tongue refused to work. She wasn't warm, and she couldn't speak.

Beyond touched the red eyed girl on her hand, and she felt a heat move up her arm like a lightning bolt. "I-I'm f-fine…" She had spoken. It was extremely hard for her to speak again because her voice had been silent for so long.

"Why are you angry?" He asked her.

She looked away from him, and stayed silent. She didn't want him to know what she had heard, or what she saw in her dream. She didn't want him involved. She cared about him so much, that she couldn't let him be hurt. True, he had the shinigami eyes, but that wasn't enough to save him from the Death Note. "Nothing…is wrong…Beyond." She loved to say his name; it gave her such warmth that made it easier to speak. "Beyond…" She said again without the stuttering or pausing to make sure that she was saying the words right.

Beyond looked at her with surprise as he saw her eyes warm up, but the burning was going down as she looked at him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around the surprised Beyond's neck.

He looked down at her with his wide red eyes, and he leaned down just a little bit with his mouth parted. He didn't know if he should kiss her, or if he did, what would happen? He cared about this girl, but is it the way she wanted him to care about her?

He looked down at her, and saw how her eyes were half lidded, and her lips were parted like his was. For once in the six years that he's known her, she looked vulnerable to him. He knew that this may be the only time that she would sow herself like this, and he liked it. He liked how she submitted to him, knowing that she trusted him enough to lower her shield, even just once. He leaned down all the way until his lips met hers, and he tasted her sweetness on his tongue.

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, and saw that they were already hazed over. He smiled at her and he leaned down and kissed her again. This time the kiss was more passionate, and rougher. It was then that he realized how badly he wanted to take her and make her his own.

Diamond wanted Beyond to kiss her so badly. When he did, her body lit up like a flame. She felt like her body was on fire and she welcomed it. When he kissed her again, she knew what he wanted, and she wanted it just as bad.

He liked the corners of her mouth, wanting her to open her mouth for a French kiss. She gladly opened her mouth for him, and she tasted the sweetness of the man above her. She felt his hand roam all over her body, and everywhere he touched caught on fire. The heat just got hotter and hotter every time he touched her.

He pulled away from her mouth, and kissed her neck. She moved her head so he could get to her neck easier. She felt him bite down on her neck, and she had silently let out a gasp. She never knew that she liked to be bitten until Beyond bit her at that time.

For the first time in years she finally felt the heat that she was missing from her body. The man above her had given the warmth back to her and she wanted more. She arched her body into him and molded her body against his. She felt the bulge against her crotch and she rubbed against it, and she heard him make a quiet groan.

Beyond was surprised that she rubbed against the bulge in his pants. His crotch felt like it was on fire, and he wanted to enter her, but her clothes were in the way. His hand reached up her blouse and his fingers traced the bra that shielded her breasts. His hand slid under her back, and undid her bra, but he couldn't take it off just yet.

He took off her blouse with his already sweaty hands and gently caressed her skin. Her skin felt so soft and flawless, and it felt like it was on fire.

Beyond saw her bra and was surprised to see it covered in skulls with pink bows on the cranium. There was black lace lining the bottom edge and pink lace lining the straps. "Diamond, I didn't know you were into this." Beyond said quietly and he slid the straps off of her smooth shoulders.

Diamond didn't respond to that, and Beyond thought she had gone silent again. He was proven wrong when he took the bra off, and ran a finger over her right nipple. She let out a startled gasp and gripped his back. She dug her nails into his back, and that made him groan louder, but it wasn't a moan quite yet.

He sat up and looked at the silent beauty. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were hazed as she returned his gaze. He leaned down and kissed her already swollen lips and he ran his fingers over both of her nipples, making her moan in the kiss. He pulled away, and his gaze slid down to her leather pants. His slid his hand over her abdomen, and to the rim of her pants. He unbuttoned them with ease, and he looked at her face to see if there was any bad reaction, and there was not. He slid the zipper down, and slipped his hand inside her panties. He slipped his finger through her folds, and she cried out. He found that she was already wet. He took his hand out, and pulled her pants off just a little bit, and put his hand back inside her panties. His fingers entered her, and she moaned and shifted her hips.

Beyond smiled and took her pants off all the way and saw a small wet patch on her panties, and he quickly removed them.

He looked down at his naked beauty and he smiled. He took off his own shirt and undid his own pants.

Diamond watched him with clouded eyes and she wanted him inside her, to fill up her body with his fire. She sat up and put her hands over his, and pushed down his pants. She saw the surprised look on his face and she smiled. She pushed down his pants further until he had to get off of her to get them all the way off.

When they were all the way off, Diamond gasped and covered her mouth. She saw a large member and the head was already leaking. She felt her face heat up and she closed her eyes tightly. She only had to wait no more than a minute before Beyond pushed her back down on the bed. She wrapped her legs around him, wanting to him to enter her, forgetting that she was still a virgin.

Beyond knew that she was still a virgin, and he waited a bit before entering her. He grinded against her crotch and she bucked her hips, wanting him to go inside of her. "Shh…Diamond, you must wait." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her. He wanted to know if she really did trust him. Out of all the years they've been near each other, he had no idea if she really trusted him that much.

"Yes…" She answered. She was surprised herself by answering that question with the truth. She smiled at him when she saw the reflection of her surprise in his face. She reached up and she kissed him softly.

He returned the kiss and he slowly entered her. He only entered the head in, and he saw her face flush and she gripped his shoulders. "B-beyond…" She stuttered.

"Tell me when to move in deeper." He whispered softly into her ear.

Diamond sighed when she felt his breath against her ear. She wanted his heat inside of her and to make her heart beat faster, and faster. She never told him to go in deeper; she just lifted her wanting hips, making him go in deeper. "Nyah!" She cried out. "I-it hurts!" She hissed. She felt her face heat up in pleasure and pain.

"Diamond, I told you to wait until you got used to it. Relax okay?" Beyond purred into her ear. He pushed in a little farther. I took everything he had not to force himself inside of her, without caring whether or not she bled. But with some miracle, he managed to push down the urge. He slid in slowly until he was all the way inside of her. He looked at her face and she was almost in tears. The tears almost made him smile, but he managed to push down his smile too. He stayed still inside of her until she nodded at him to move.

Beyond started to move inside of her, and the look of pain soon left Diamond's face to soon be replaced by just pleasure. He moved slowly inside of her, waiting for her to get used to it.

Diamond started to moan. She loved the feel of Beyond's heat, she loved the feel of him moving inside of her, and she loved the feel of him on top of her. She felt him move faster, and it sped up her heart. The pleasure got hotter and it made her cry out.

She felt angry that she couldn't hold in her cries, but the pleasure blocked out every ounce of anger at herself. The only thing that she could think about what the man on top of her, and him inside of her, melting the ice that has taken over her heart those six years ago. She could feel the ice melting and it made her heart catch on fire, but she didn't want it to go out. She pushed upward with her hips, making it so he went in deeper.


	3. Chapter 3

To Beyond, that made it seem like she wanted him to go deeper inside her, and he did. He heard her moan loudly, and that made him want to go faster. He'd forgotten that this was her first time, and he went faster inside her.

She cried out in both pain and pleasure, and didn't want him to stop. He kept going faster and faster inside f her, and she felt him shift inside of her, as if trying to find the spot that set her over the edge. If that's what he was after, then he got in within a few seconds.

Diamond screamed out Beyond's name and she kept screaming.

Beyond kept hitting that spot over and over again, just to hear her scream his name. He knew that he was near his climax, but he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to pull out and finish. He kept thrusting inside of her, until he heard her scream out his name one last time, and her back arched. She came a few seconds before he did.

When Beyond came, he cummed inside her, and stayed there, letting them both catch their breath. He stared down at her and watched her eyelids lower until she fell asleep under him.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. When he did, he went deeper inside of her, and saw her moan in her sleep. He pulled all the way out, and realized that he had cummed inside of her.

His heart started to hammer in his chest. "I came inside of her…" He whispered. "What if she gets pregnant with my child?"

Slowly Beyond got off of her and he stared at her. His eyes slowly gazed over every inch of her body, and his eyes stopped at her crotch where some of it was leaking out. He sighed and picked her up. She curled into his chest, and stayed asleep. He laid her gently on the bed and he turned and left her naked and asleep on his bed. He had something to do, and he had to do it fast. He needed to visit Light.

For once, Diamond didn't wake up screaming from a nightmare. There was no nightmare after Beyond had been her first. She woke up finally with no screaming. When she opened her red eyes, she didn't see her raven haired man anywhere. She got out of the bed and went to look for the red eyed man.

Diamond looked all over the apartment, still nude. He was gone. He was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go? Did he just…leave her? The thought of that made her go cold inside. The heat that she felt last night had completely left her. There was no note saying where he went. But then she remembered that they both lived there. Where could he have gone?

Beyond walked into Light's bedroom and saw the shinigami sitting next to Light on the bed.

"Beyond. I can see your real name. What's to stop me from writing it down and killing you?" Light asked.

"Because I'm not the one in your way. Diamond is. There's a seventeen year old girl living with me. She's been living with me for six years." He said.

When he had sex with the ebony haired girl last night, he felt like he finally fell in love, and he couldn't have that. He didn't want to give her up, but he needed to.

"Diamond? I've seen her watching me. I know her real name already. I didn't want to kill her. Didn't feel like it." Light said.

"Why don't you want to kill her?" Beyond asked. He won't kill Diamond?

"I want her."

Those three words sent Beyond over the edge. How dare he want Diamond when he's only seen her once! Beyond's known her for six years and he's had sex with her-

Diamond had gotten dressed and went to go find Light. She opened the door quietly and went to Light's apartment. When she got there, she heard voices in there.

"Diamond? I've seen her watching me. I know her real name already, but I didn't want to kill her. Didn't feel like it." That was Light's voice. Why was he talking about her?

"Why don't you want to kill her?" That was Beyond's voice? But…why…

"I want her."

Diamond just felt her heart freeze up, and her soul blocked itself up again. She opened the door to Light's bedroom and kicked her shoes off. She heard every word that they had said, and she was so angry that she had believed the words of a serial killer. She walked up to the man who had killed her family, and she felt her stomach churn for what she was about to do. She had her own plan for getting rid of this monster and getting back at the monster who had taken her virginity that night.

She glared at the man who she thought loved her, or cared about her as she made her way to the brunette. She made sure that Beyond was watching her, and she bent down and grabbed his face. She parted her lips and she kissed him passionately. She felt Light kiss her back, and even though it broke her heart, she wanted to hurt Beyond as much as he hurt her.

Beyond saw as Diamond walked in and kicked off her shoes. He watched as she glared at him with all the hate she could manage, and she kissed the man he was going to hand her over to. The thought bothered him to the point to where he wanted to kill the brunette. But seeing it firsthand made him want to torture him until Light begged for death. When he saw that, he felt his heart collapse beneath his chest, and he wanted to grab Diamond and hold her close to his chest, and mend his bleeding heart, but the glare that she gave him before, made him stay put on the bed.

"Diamond…" Beyond muttered.

Diamond pulled away and looked at Beyond's shocked face. She spoke for him before, and she would never speak to him again. She wouldn't speak to anyone ever again.

"Well, this is convenient isn't it? I get the girl, and you get your detective, and no one slowing you down." Light said.

Hearing that, made Diamond's heart grow colder, and all the heat she had gained had slipped away then. Beyond had always been mentioning that detective L. Of course he would use her to get his way with him, he was so obsessed with him, why wouldn't he use her?

She felt some of her voice slipping away, and she wanted to use the last of it before it left her forever. She turned to Beyond with her fading voice and said only one word: "Liar." After that was said, she lost her voice, and the cold took over. She wouldn't speak again until she felt that warmth again.

She watched as Beyond left through the door, wanting him to turn around and save her from the man who had killed her family, but he just kept going out the door.

"Damn it why won't you speak! You won't even cry out!" Light yelled at his sex slave.

It was five years since Beyond had abandoned her with the killer of Diamond's family. She never spoke at all; it was like her voice just stopped working. She never stopped thinking about Beyond. She never really stopped hoping that he would come for her.

Light and Diamond have moved around many times during those five years. In those five years, she knew how Light acted, and when he got mad, and why. She knew that Light was at his weakest at night when he slept. But there was no way for her to get to him. She was chained to a wall in the basement of his house, and couldn't go anywhere.

She hadn't even realized that Light was back on top of her and penetrating her, trying to get her to scream. She hadn't even realized that she started to bleed. The more Light penetrated her, the colder she felt, and the more frozen her voice became. The blood loss made it easier to stay quiet. It made her weak, and she hoped one day, he would do her to the point of death, but that never happened.

Beyond had given up trying to get L by himself. He couldn't think straight to even think about L anymore. The only thing that he could think about was the day he had abandoned Diamond five years ago. Soon, he couldn't stop thinking about it, and he had to go find her.

He went to Light's old apartment to see if they were still there, and they weren't. What he felt inside was like his heart had fallen apart in his chest. But what else he felt was determination. He had to find them. Five years was wasted chasing a lost dream, when his heart's actual desire was in front of him for six years until he decided to give her up. The only reason why he gave her up was because he felt like he couldn't fall in love, and that he would be ruined if he did. Now that feeling didn't rear its ugly head anymore. He wanted Diamond back, and he wanted her in his arms. He wanted to be inside of her again one night, and he just wanted to love her like she loved him. Or how he thought she loved him. She never said it out loud to him, but he was pretty sure she loved him.

He went through all of Light's things to get an idea at where they'd gone. He opened up drawers and went through newspapers, pictures, and everything else he could get his hands on. He found a piece of paper with an address and city. Apparently Light just fled being as everyone who was anyone of the authority was going after him, and he had to leave.

Even Beyond knew when to lay low, and leaving behind an address was just plain stupid unless Light wanted the authority to follow him, but he highly doubted that.

Beyond put the address in his pocket and raided his fridge to see if by any chance he would have strawberry jam. It would help him think.

Sadly, the fridge was empty, like the cupboards and the pantry. It's been five years since Light has lived here. Of course the landlord would clean out all the food. If he knew anything, he would've cleaned out everything of Light's, but he hasn't.

Beyond turned on the TV to see if there was any news at a certain place where there were any random heart attacks or suicides going on in a city.

There wasn't any.

Beyond figured that Light was still playing with Diamond. The thought sent him so far over the edge that he only saw red and he lost control of his body. He pulled back his arm and put all the strength he had into that arm, and punched the TV as hard and he could. When he did, the whole TV shattered, and the stand was embedded in the wall.

"Damn it all!" He yelled. He hated himself for what he had done, but there was nothing he could do to fix it other than go save her from him. He took the address out of his pocket and he looked it over. He put it back in his pocket, and he left.

Diamond was bleeding on the floor, and she felt broken. The chains were digging into her wrists and making them raw.

Light didn't seem to care much about her condition, only if she was bleeding and hurt. She noticed that he gave her pain killers and a towel for the blood and pain killers for the pain in her lower area. He made her go on birth control to make it so she couldn't have her period.

The chains were long and short, long so she could stand with her arms down, and she could move around just a little, but they were short enough so that she couldn't move very far.

It was dark in the basement and her eyes were so adjusted to the dark that if the door were to open, she would be blinded by just the littlest light.

Then the door did open, and she shut her eyes to the light. She heard the door close and she opened her eyes just a little to see Light standing in front of her.

"You're still bleeding. That's very inconvenient. You know, you've come out with almost as much blood as when I killed your parents."

Diamond never spoke to him if that was what he wanted. She knew he killed her parents, and she was still trying to get Light alone for at least a little bit so she can finally get her vengeance. She was going to do her damndest to get Light out of the picture. She had an idea on what to do too. She needed to do something. If Beyond wasn't going to save her at all, she was going to do it herself. Light just had to get a little closer. Her legs weren't chained up.

When Light came closer, she tensed up her legs to shoot out and get him right in the face to knock him out. Then she'll get the keys and get out of the basement. Then she would come back with a knife and stab the bastard till his blood covered her own.

He came just a bit closer, and he knelt down in front of her and his hand went to rub her crotch. Her leg shot out and she got him right in the nose, but he didn't fall. He got angry, and he shoved his fingers inside her to where it was extremely painful. She bit her lip to keep from yelling out in pain.

Through the pain, she tensed her leg up again, and kicked him in the face again. This time, he fell over, but he was out of reach. She put both of her legs over his head, and pulled him toward her by his head. His body was really heavy, but she had to do it. Her chains allowed her to get into his pocket and get the keys. She unlocked herself and she ran out of the basement to the kitchen. She grabbed the sharpest knife she could, and she turned to run back into the basement, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Diamond…"

She stopped. She couldn't move, she was frozen. She knew that voice. It was the voice she wanted to hear for the past five years. She slowly turned and saw Beyond standing there in the door, leaning against the door frame.

She had forgotten where she was, and what she was going to do as soon as she saw Beyond standing in the doorway. She was torn between flinging herself in his arms, and screaming at him for letting Light take her away. So she just stood there, staring at him.

"Diamond…I'm…s-s…I've been looking for you. I can't believe I've found you…" He stepped closer to her and she took a step back from him. "Diamond I can't…"

Her voice was still frozen, but seeing him had given her some of her warmth back.

Beyond opened the door and saw a naked Diamond walking out of the kitchen with a knife. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He tried to take a step towards her, but it was like she had flinched away from him. He tried to apologize but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

But then he saw Light come up behind her with a small pocket knife. The blade was out and he was coming up right behind her.

"Diamond!" Beyond yelled out just a little too late.

Diamond had turned around too late and Light had the blade up against her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't bother trying to get her away from me. Either she stays with me, or she dies. Your choice." Light growled. "Last I checked, the girl didn't want you. She kissed me in front of you."

The raven haired man could remember. He remembered when he came in to talk to Light, she had followed and ran up to Light and kissed him full on the lips. Right afterward, she glared at him with her red eyes. He remembered the sadness that was also in her eyes along with the hatred and anger. He had taken her virginity, and then he betrayed her in the end by leaving her there. Now he was going to make up for it.

"Come closer to me, Light Yagami, and I'll let you taste your own blood." Beyond said. He could feel the strings of his sanity start to break the longer Light had Diamond in his arms.

The brunette man only laughed as the man in front of him started letting his mind go mad.

Diamond watched as Beyond started letting go of his mind. She knew that this was his ultimate weapon against anything that stood in his way. She stood naked in Light's arms and she couldn't move. She could feel the cold metal against her neck, and if she moved, even an inch, the blade would cut into her skin.

She looked at the raven haired man in front of her, and she noticed that he had his arm behind his back. What was he going to do?

She felt Light's hand move higher up on her body. She looked down just slightly, and she felt Light's hand brush her breasts, and his hand lifted up, and tweaked her nipple. She bit her lip to keep from making any noise. She looked at Beyond, and her eyes looked like they were pleading for him to help her.

Beyond felt a rage so intense that the last strings of his mind had snapped, and he ran at Light, not caring what would happen to him, or to Diamond. At the moment, he could only see man who had the girl he fell in love with.

Light had thrown Diamond off to the side and took Beyond's attack head on. The two fell to the floor and they kept trying to attack one another, to find one another's weak spot.

Diamond saw that they were fighting on the ground, and she saw that Light had dropped his knife that he had pressed against her neck. She dived for it before the brunette figured out he didn't have it anymore. She stood up quickly and walked over to the two who looked like they were just play wrestling on the ground. She locked eyes with the raven haired man, and he quickly rolled over so that Light was on top of him.

Diamond saw the chance and she lunged for it. She raised the knife above her head, and she brought it down so hard and she felt Light's spin break beneath the hilt of the knife. Blood splattered everywhere from the wound, and she heard Light let out a scream so loud, that it pierced her ear drums. She covered her ears at his scream.

Light fell onto his back, making the knife sink in deeper as he tried to reach behind him to get the knife out, breaking his spine more in the process, and the bones making a sickening crunch.

Diamond could hardly watch as Light bled out onto the wooden floor boards. She stared at the writhing body of Light, as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned around in Beyond's arms and gripped his shirt. She could hardly believe that the serial killer she had fallen in love with, would give up on the search of L, and look for her, and save her from Light Yagami.

Beyond held the naked ebony haired girl in his arms, and he watched as the light ran out of Light's eyes. He was never going to let this girl go.

Months later, Beyond still trained Diamond to kill, and she was getting better at not leaving anything behind, but also leaving her own trade mark. Her trade mark was just a heart carved above the heart of her victim with a D in cursive writing.

Diamond had come back one day with blood caked all through her hair, and running down her face. The knife she had was covered in blood and so was the hilt she had. Her whole body was blood soaked. He thought it looked entirely sexy on her. He stood up ans walked slowly over to her. He put his hand gently on her shoulder, but there was no reaction. Was she okay? He lifted her chin to look at her face, but her face was blank. He knew what this was. Her memories were coming back to her, and those memories weren't the good ones. She still remembered her family being murdered all that long ago. He knew she wanted comfort to bring her back from those memories, and he put his arms around her, and hugged her to try and bring her back. He looked at her face, and her eyes were still hazed over as if she wasn't there. He lifted up her chin, and he kissed her gently, and then harder when he realized she hadn't come back yet. He pulled away and kissed her again, and he felt her slightly kiss him back. He pulled away again and looked into her somewhat hazed red eyes. "Please come back to me." He whispered.

Just his voice alone was able to bring her back. She looked at Beyond with her red shinigami eyes and she smiled. Beyond was the only one who could bring her back from the back of her mind.


End file.
